Juro que volveré
by angel-gotico
Summary: COMPLETA!AL FIN!Alguien se ha ido, alguien espera, se hace una promesa... volver... se cumplirá? Cartas, acertijos... mucha angustia y suspenso ante la espera. A LEER!(opinión general: bonita pero cortita)jajaj (gracias lara! jajja)
1. La partida

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1: Los personajes no me pertenecen… bla, bla, ya se saben el rollo no?
> 
> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 2: Reviews!!!! Pliz!
> 
> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 3: La canción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh de su último disco "lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida" cuyo título es "Adiós"
> 
> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 4: Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias vosotros leéis, vosotros elegís.
> 
> **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 5:** ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAS LA LETRA DE LA CANCI"N PORQUE DICE MUCHOS PENSAMIENTOS Y ACCIONES!!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **__**
> 
> ADI"S O HASTA PRONTO?
> 
> Al empezar todo fue maravilloso, los dos enamorados, claro que tuvimos nuestros altibajos, tus amigos mi familia y sus creencias, nuestras diferencias, pero los dos juntos aprendimos a superarlos.
> 
> Ahora creo que a llegado el momento para que deje de ser perfecto; me llaman para cumplir la más difícil de las misiones como espía de Lord Voldemort. Puede que no regrese nunca, pero lucharé, por ti y por nuestro hijo, lo juro. Me marcho en mitad de la noche para no hacer sufrir más a nuestro pequeño Brian Malfoy- Granger.
> 
> Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.
> 
> Nada más llegar te llamar
> 
> Déjame marchar, no llores más.
> 
> Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás
> 
> Al ir bajando por las escaleras tu foto me persigue, nuestra felicidad me llama para que no te deje, pero lo hago por un bien futuro, el del mundo mágico y el nuestro, para que podamos vivir en paz
> 
> Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti
> 
> Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.
> 
> Yo quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.
> 
> Necesito volverte a abrazar.
> 
> Antes de llegar a la entrada, tengo que regresar, para decirte que te amo, y que aunque no esté de forma física estaré en tu corazón, pensamientos, pero sobretodo, sobreviviré en tus días gracias a nuestro hijo, con mi color de pelo, mis ojos, y una mezcla de tu carácter y el mío dependiendo de la situación. Espero que sepas que nunca te abandonaré.
> 
> Cuando llego de nuevo a la puerta de casa te oigo llorar y vienes corriendo hacia mí tratando de mantenerme más tiempo atado a ti. Trato de consolarte, pero es imposible…
> 
> Ven cálmate no llores más,
> 
> Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,
> 
> Que no me iré sin besar
> 
> Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,
> 
> La vida viene, va y se va…
> 
> Al verte llorar trato de contener mis lágrimas para no hacerte sufrir más, pero no puedo, y es entonces cuando tú me consuelas diciéndome palabras que reconfortan.
> 
> Mi mente está luchando con mi corazón entre quedarme un poco más o irme; pero armándome de valor, veo que es el momento de decir "Hasta pronto, amor".
> 
> Ahora sí, definitivamente salgo a la calle con pensamientos…
> 
> Salgo del portal, quiero morir.
> 
> Tú en la habitación llorando por mí.
> 
> Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estar
> 
> A tu lado, cuidando de ti
> 
> Sé que pase lo que pase me recordarás, lo sé porque lo he visto en tus ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Sé que volveré, por ti amor voy hasta el infierno para volverte a ver. TE AMO
> 
> Ven cálmate no llores más,
> 
> Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,
> 
> Que no me iré sin besar
> 
> Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,
> 
> La vida viene, va y se va…
> 
> * * *
> 
> ¿qué les pareció?
> 
> DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER SI PONGO LA PARTE EN LA QUE SE ENTERAN SI REGRESA O NO!!
> 
> OS HABÉIS DADO CUENTA QUIÉN ES LA AMADA? Y EL QUE SE VA? Digánmelo en sus rrs!!!


	2. Tan larga espera sin respuesta

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1: Los personajes no me pertenecen… bla, bla, ya se saben el rollo no?
> 
> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 2: Reviews!!!! Pliz!
> 
> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 3: La canción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Miguel Bosé de su último disco "por vos muero" cuyo título es "Levántate y olvida"
> 
> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 4: ES IMPORTANTE QUE SE LEA LA LETRA DE LA CANCI"N, SI NO SE ENTIENDE!!
> 
> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 5: Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias vosotros leéis, vosotros elegís.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****
> 
> -"¡Hermione por favor! ¡¿Ya han pasado cerca de dos años desde que se ha ido, sabes que no va a volver, porque no sigues con tu vida?!"- gritaba exasperada su amiga Ginny.
> 
> Hermione no había echo más que llorar desde que se había ido su amor, y todavía no lo superaba.
> 
> -"Es que todavía tengo la esperanza, su recuerdo es lo que me hace vivir "- dijo poniéndose a llorar desconsoladamente.
> 
> -"Por qué no te preocupas de tus dos hijos, te necesitan, necesitan un padre!"
> 
> - "Pero ya lo tienen, sé que va a volver, lo siento!!!"
> 
> - "Pero Herm, es que no te das cuenta que me duele verte así, llorando por alguien que lo más seguro es que no vuelva"
> 
> Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes
> 
> Conservando entre tus manos el calor
> 
> De una taza que se enfría
> 
> Mientras las horas se hacen días
> 
> Esperándole
> 
> Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado
> 
> En el cristal de la ventana
> 
> A la que siempre estás pegada
> 
> Mientras miras confundirse
> 
> Las gotas de la lluvia
> 
> Con las que empañan tu mirada
> 
> Después de tranquilizarse, Hermione, fue a llamar a sus hijos. Estuvo jugando con ellos, viendo el parecido que tenían, ambos con su padre, eso era lo que más le dolía, que su marido, antes de irse, no supiera que iba a ser padre por segunda vez.
> 
> Ginny todavía no se había ido ya que sabía que cada vez que tenían una discusión de este estilo su amiga siempre se hundía en sus pensamientos afectándole más de lo que estaba.
> 
> Pero ahora lo tenía claro, se lo iba a decir todo, la realidad que ella no quería ver… (leer canción importante!!!)
> 
> Ya no estará allí sentado
> 
> No volverá a estar a estar al otro lado de la mesa
> 
> Donde aún guardas esa silla en su rincón
> 
> Por favor levántate y camina
> 
> Vete a casa y de una vez olvida
> 
> Que las horas se hacen días
> 
> Que su silla está vacía
> 
> Y que todos tus recuerdos
> 
> Te acercan más a él
> 
> ¿No lo ves?
> 
> Después de decirle todo esto, ninguna de las dos se pudo contener, se pusieron a llorar, la una por su amado, y la otra por el sufrimiento de su amiga. Siempre la misma contestación que recibía la pelirroja, por parte de la castaña era un "Lo intentar", pero al día siguiente se volvía a dar cuenta que él no estaba en su lugar de siempre dándole besos, acompañándola. Todo había cambiado.
> 
> Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes
> 
> Conservando entre tus manos el calor
> 
> De una taza que se enfría
> 
> Mientras las horas se hacen días
> 
> Esperándole
> 
> Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado
> 
> En el cristal de la ventana
> 
> A la que siempre estás pegada
> 
> Mientras miras confundirse
> 
> Las gotas de la lluvia
> 
> Con las que empañan tu mirada
> 
> - "Ahora te lo digo en serio…"(leer canción, importante!!!)
> 
> Por favor levántate y camina
> 
> Vete a casa y d e una vez olvida
> 
> Que las horas se hacen días
> 
> Que su silla está vacía
> 
> Y que todos tus recuerdos
> 
> Te acercan más a él
> 
> le dijo Ginny a Hermione, cuando de repente sonó la puerta con bastante insistencia…
> 
> * * *
> 
> jajajaja qué mala soy, jajaja, pero si recibo rr, prometo que seré buena, y pondré la última parte.
> 
> BESOS!!!


	3. Noticias por parte de un desconocido

> > > > > > ****
>>>> 
>>>> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1: Los personajes no me pertenecen… bla, bla, ya se saben el rollo no? 
>>>> 
>>>> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 2: Reviews!!!! Pliz!
>>>> 
>>>> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 3: Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias vosotros leéis, vosotros elegís.
>>>> 
>>>> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 4: La contestación a los reviews está abajo!
>>>> 
>>>> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 5: Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial: NENI!!!
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> __
>>>> 
>>>> …cuando de repente sonó la puerta con bastante insistencia…
>>>> 
>>>> Bastante intrigada, Hermione fue a abrir la puerta, pero no pensaba ver justo enfrente de su puerta a una persona cubierta totalmente con una capa negra. Su primera reacción fue ir a coger la varita, pero la mano del desconocido (N/A: se ha dado cuenta que es hombre por su contextura: espalda ancha, etc, y por la mano tan "varonil") la detuvo.
>>>> 
>>>> Estaba bastante asustada, Ginny se había quedado dormida después de la "pequeña discusión" que tuvieron (N/A: se me olvidó puntualizar en el capi anterior que después de que Ginny se quedara dormida llamaron a la puerta, perdón!!). La mente de la chica se empezó a llenar de malos pensamientos al ver que el extraño pasaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Pensó que tal vez podía ser hasta un mortífago, pero esa idea la descartó, porque sino llevaría una máscara blanca, lo cual no era así.
>>>> 
>>>> -"Muéstrame tu rostro por favor" Le dijo Hermione con voz suplicante.
>>>> 
>>>> -"Ya me conoces, sólo vengo a darte noticias muy importantes"
>>>> 
>>>> -"Lo siento, pero no te conozco"
>>>> 
>>>> -"Ok, lo que tú digas, ¿pero quieres enterarte de las noticias?"
>>>> 
>>>> La curiosidad le ganó a la chica, así que no se hizo de rogar (N/A: otra forma de decirlo es: "no se hizo la difícil y directamente dijo que si")
>>>> 
>>>> -"Está bien, pero necesito ver tu rostro, me gusta ver a la gente con la que hablo a los ojos"
>>>> 
>>>> Haciendo caso omiso de este comentario, el desconocido, dijo
>>>> 
>>>> -"¿Por qué has estado llorando Hermione?"
>>>> 
>>>> -¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero qué sabes tú de mi vida, no te conozco, así que dime lo que me tengas que decir y vete de mi casa!
>>>> 
>>>> Como había echo con el comentario anterior, ignoró lo dicho, y con una suavidad impresionante, tomó la barbilla de la chica y la alzó hasta la supuesta altura de los ojos de el desconocido.
>>>> 
>>>> - "Tienes los ojos más tristes que cuando se fue, ¿Por qué, por qué lo esperas si ni siquiera sabes si va a regresar o si quiera si está vivo o muerto? ¿Por qué no sigues con tu vida?
>>>> 
>>>> - ¿cómo….?" Su voz se quebró y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.
>>>> 
>>>> En un acto instintivo, la chica se "tiro" a los brazos del desconocido a llorar, éste, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de darle seguridad y sentido de protección.
>>>> 
>>>> -"¿Por qué la vida me lo arrebató? ¡¡¡Es injusto, yo lo amo, lo amé, y lo amaré hasta el final del mundo!!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> -"Hermione" interrumpió el extraño "no te lo ha arrebatado, tan solo lo ha tomado prestado"
>>>> 
>>>> -"¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡Cómo!!!!!!!???"
>>>> 
>>>> - "Mira te voy a decir las noticias que te traigo, Draco antes de marcharse me dejó una carta, que me pidió que te entregara…"
>>>> 
>>>> - "y por qué no me la entregó antes!!!!?" Interrumpió bastante indignada.
>>>> 
>>>> Sin hacer caso a esta pregunta el extraño continu
>>>> 
>>>> - "Por si no te acordaras, dentro de dos días es vuestro supuesto aniversario, y me dijo que te la diera en el segundo año que él faltara"
>>>> 
>>>> Ante la última frase pronunciada, Hermione se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo sería posible que su amado supiera que iba a tardar mínimo dos años? ¿Acaso es que la había mentido? No, no podía ser eso o sí?
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> CONTINUARÁ…….. 
>>>> 
>>>> Tal vez! Dejen rrs y os dejaré saber quién es el "desconocido" y qué dice al misteriosa carta de Draco.
>>>> 
>>>> Besos!!!
>>>> 
>>>> **CONTESTACI"N A REVIEWS capis 1-2**
>>>> 
>>>> **Neni: Gracias jajaja!!! Besos! por cierto, YO MÁS!!!!**
>>>> 
>>>> **Flor Malfoy: **La verdad es que son un poco molestas las presiones, pero te ayudan a trabajar más rápido y mejor, me equivoco? jajaja. Bueno, jajaja no te desesperes que aquí te tengo el capi jajaja
>>>> 
>>>> **raipotter: **Me alegro que te esté gustando. Jajaja Espero que disfrutes este capi.!!
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> lunawood: jajajaja, creo que todavía no he aclarado quién es la persona que llama a la puerta, pero pronto…. Jajajaja.
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> Mireia: Creo que he seguido (y tal vez siga) tu consejo el de "continúalo" jajaja. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi.
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> Thurisaz7: Bueno, bueno, el final todavía no lo he decidido, de echo, yo pensaba que este iba a ser el capi final pero… NO ES ASÍ jajaja.
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> Amsp14: MUAJJAJAJA, ¡¡¡qué mala soy!!!! Jajaja, he aclarado un poquito las dudas de quién es el que llama? Jajaja Besos
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>
>>> > LadyDark Malfoy: jajaja creo que adivinaste la pareja ehh?? Jajaja. Bueno… pues aquí tienes el siguiente capi. Prometo no demorarme mucho en el siguiente (si es que lo sigo)
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> angela30: Gracias por tu review, en esta historia, fue el primero que recibí, muchas gracias, de todo corazón, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, UN BESOTE MU' GRANDE, ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS MAS
>>>> 
>>>> OS ESPERO A TODOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI!!!


	4. Notas de Autora no es capítulo!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1:** Hola!!! Cómo están??!!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!! ajajaja

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 2:** Creo que esta vez os voy a desilusionar, por lo visto no recibo reviews, así que creo que no voy a continuar el fict, ya tengo el siguiente capi escrito así que... vosotras sabéis. Lo siento! A parte de los reviews que he recibido, cierta persona me envió un mensaje a mi cuenta que... bueno, me hizo sentir muy mal así que... lo siento! Se que estoy siendo muy rápida diciendo esto, pero es que no quiero echaros un rollo explicando las razones, pero si teneis ganas de seguir leyendo el fict ya sabeis lo que tenéis que hacer.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 3:** Gracias a las personas que me han estado apoyando!!!

Flor malfoy

Luna-wood

Lady dark malfoy

Amsp

Neni

Rai-potter

Mireia

Thurisaz7

Angela30

Un beso. Angel gotico


	5. Puede que al fin reciba una respuesta

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1:** Los personajes no me pertenecen… bla, bla, ya se saben el rollo no?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 2:** Reviews!!!! Pliz!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 3:** Gracias a todas esas personas que me dieron su apoyo! No las nombro aquí porque sino no termino jajaja. En verdad siento haber escrito una nota así, pero es que ese día estaba un poco enojada jajaja LO SIENTO DE VERDAD. Gracias por todo el apoyo, creo que la historia se me está alargando un poco jajaja (pensaba que sería de dos capis jajaja), pero tengo pensado dejaros un poco más con la duda y el misterio de quién es jajaja. Espero no decepcionaros con este capi jajaja. BESUKIS!!!!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 4:** Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias vosotros leéis, vosotros elegís.

* * *

El desconocido sacó un sobre de debajo de su capa y se lo entregó a Hermione, ésta bastante emocionada la abrió muy deprisa y enseguida se puso a leer, pero antes de poder empezar Ginny se levantó (n/a que raro que se haya levantado ahora jajaja cuando antes estaba Hermione gritando jajaja, digamos que tiene el sueño pesado jajaja ok?) y casi gritando dijo: "PERO QUIÉN ES ÉSE?!" Hermione le dijo que no se preocupara y que fuera a atender a los niños, que si necesitaba ayuda la llamaría. Ginny aceptó de mala gana y se fue a atender a los niños.

Hermione antes de empezar a leer la carta le ofreció asiento y algo de beber al desconocido, el cual sólo acepto el asiento. Una vez sentadas ambas personas, Hermione se dispuso a leer la carta que decía así:

_A mi amada, Hermione:_

_ Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque ya he faltado 2 años, y también significa que dentro de dos días es nuestro aniversario de bodas, ¿me equivocó? Es obvio que te estarás preguntando el por qué estás recibiendo esta carta dos años después de mi ausencia, es muy sencillo: si yo volvía antes, esta carta sería destruida y jamás sabrías que existió, pero si la has recibido, es porque tal vez me haya pasado algo, uno nunca sabe ¿o sí?_

_ Bueno, tal vez al momento de recibir esta carta ya estarás de nuevo casada o con un novio, si es así quiero que sepas que, como te dije el día que me fui, que te amo, te amaré y te amé siempre. Si estoy equivocado, y por el contrario no has encontrado a nadie al que ames con pasión, quiero que recibas este regalo.._

_Con amor:_

_Draco M._

Después de leer la carta, la chica, tenía más dudas que al principio.

-"¿qué significa esto? Es que no lo entiendo. Por qué...?"

-Shhhh" la tranquilizó el desconocido, "cuando llegue el momento se te aclararán todas las dudas que tienes, lo prometo"

-"Tengo una duda que quizá se pueda resolver ahora mismo, ¿de qué regalo habla?"

-"Antes que nada quiero saber si cuándo él se fue, seguiste con tu vida"

-"PUES CLARO QUE NO!!!" gritó eufórica Hermione

-"Ok, ok, era sólo una duda. Es que lo necesitaba saber para saber si te puedo dar el regalo del que te habla en la carta"

Al terminar de decir esto el desconocido empezó a buscar algo dentro de su túnica. Cuando lo encontró y lo sacó de la túnica se le cayó al suelo. Al agacharse para recogerlo, de debajo de la capa del desconocido salió un mechón rubio plateado...

* * *

Jajajaja

QUÉ MALA SOY!!!!! Jajaja Espero sus reviews. Y una vez más, gracias a todo su apoyo! UN BESAZO!!!!

La verdad es que la carta está un poco revuelta, ya lo sé, pero pronto se aclarará todo ¿o no?


	6. Descubriendo Identidades

YA NO AGUANTABA MÁS!!!!! TENÍA UNAS GANAS IMPRESIONANTES DE PUBLICARLO JAJAJAJA.!!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1:** Los personajes no me pertenecen… bla, bla, ya se saben el rollo no?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 2:** Reviews!!!! Pliz! SI OS DA PEREZA (O FLOJERA) DEJAR UN REVIEW LARGO, S"LO ESCRIBIR VUESTRO NOMBRE Y "LO HE LEÍDO" ok? GRACIAS!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 3:** Gracias a todas esas personas que me dieron su apoyo! Os quiero mucho, jajaja este capi creo que os va ha sorprender!!!! Besukis a todos/as

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 4:** Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias vosotros leéis, vosotros elegís.

* * *

Hermione se llevó las manos asustadas, reconocería ese color de pelo en donde fuera.

-"DRACO!!!!"

El desconocido suspiró cansinamente, parecía que se acababa de enfadar, pues por lo visto, los planes no le habían salido como lo había previsto. Levantó el paquete del suelo y dijo:

-"Por lo visto ya no te lo puedo negar más"

-"Draco!!" Hermione se había puesto a llorar de la emoción "Has vuelto!! Has vuelto!!"

Antes de que la chica continuara, el desconocido la interrumpió, y se quitó la capa. La chica no podía creer lo que veía, era....

(bajad....

bajad...

bajad...

bajad...

bajad...

bajad...

bajad...

bajad...

sorpresa!!!)

-"¡¡¡¡¡LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!!"

No se lo podía creer, cómo era posible que ÉL estuviera en SU casa.

-"¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?"

-"Pues vengo a entregarte lo que me dio mi hijo para que te lo diera, es que no te lo he dicho antes?" dijo con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

-"Pero..."

-"Sin nada de peros Hermione"

-"Desde cuando me llama usted por mi nombre!?"

-"jajaja Eres de la familia no? Además, puedes tutearme, que no muerdo"

-"Gracias" Respondió la chica agradecida.

Tras breves segundos de un silencio un tanto incómodo, Lucius empezó a hablar.

-"Mira Hermione, sé que desde que se fue mi hijo no hice ningún tipo de contacto contigo, ¿razón? Pues la verdad es que estaba muy ocupado buscando la manera de encontrarlo y hacerlo volver a casa. Mira antes de irse me dio esta carta y me dijo que te la diera si él no había regresado en dos años; junto a esa carta me dio el paquete que se me cay

Con todas las impresiones que se había llevado en dos minutos se había olvidado completamente del paquete. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y asimilar toda la información.

- "Entonces... ¿no sabe...? perdón, ¿no sabe dónde está su hijo?"

- "Lamentablemente no Hermione, lo siento, toda la familia Malfoy está haciendo lo posible para localizarlo, pero cuando se fue, no dijo lugar, misión ni nada. Y por lo visto a ti tampoco te dijo nada ¿verdad?"

- "No, no me dijo nada, la noche que se fue, se despidió de mi diciéndome que regresaría por mí y por nuestro..." pero antes de terminar se puso a llorar. Lucius viendo que la chica necesitaba apoyo, la abrazó (n/a jajaja mejor aclaro no? Ok, Lucius es, en mi fict, comprensivo con los de su familia, y que su máscara sólo está expuesta al público jajaja) brindándole todo su apoyo y comprensión, pues el bien sabía que ella era la única que había sido capaz de abrir el corazón de su hijo, ni siquiera la propia familia lo había conseguido hasta que llegó la morena.

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato de temas variados, pero todos con el mismo punto de mira, Draco. Hubo un momento en el que todo se quedó en silencio y se empezó a escuchar el llanto de un niño.

-"¿Qué pasa cariño" preguntó Hermione con voz dulce. En eso Ginny apareció con una niña en brazos de aproximadamente 1 año y medio; y agarrado a sus piernas un chiquitín de apenas 3 años.

-"Hermione ¿pero tú no tenías un hijo nada más, Brian?" replicó Lucius bastante extrañado.

-"Sí, bueno, pero cuando se fue Draco me di cuenta que estaba embarazada"

Lucius se quedó observando a la pequeña y tuvo que reconocer que sus dos nietos eran muy hermosos. La pequeña, Alexandra, tenía los ojos de Draco, y el pelo rubio plateado, pero en vez de liso rizado tal cual su madre. La niña se puso a berrear y Hermione la tomó en brazos, pero no cesaba, entonces Lucius viendo que no se calmaba se ofreció a tomarla en brazos; en los brazos de su abuelo, la niña se calmó y se durmió. Brian, que también estaba cansado de tanto jugar con su hermana, se fue a la cama acompañado de su madre.

Una vez que los niños se hubieron acostado Lucius le entregó el paquete a Hermione. Ésta impaciente lo abrió y lo que se encontró no era muy común que se pudiera decir...

* * *

OS HA GUSTADO LA SORPRESA JAJAJAJA!

jajajaja, os gusta? Bueno, siento que mis capítulos sean tan cortos jajaj pero...... no sé, si los hago más cortos, actualizo antes. Jajajaja Besos!!!!

OS ESPERABAIS LA IDENTIDAD DEL DESCONOCIDO????? Jajajaja Creo que ni yo me lo esperaba!!! jajajaja

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZ"N A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW DÁNDOME ÁNIMOS. OS QUIERO!!!!!!


	7. Nuevas oportunidades, nuevo misterio

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1:** Los personajes no me pertenecen… bla, bla, ya se saben el rollo no?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 2:** Reviews!!!! Pliz! SI OS DA PEREZA (O FLOJERA) DEJAR UN REVIEW LARGO, S"LO ESCRIBIR VUESTRO NOMBRE Y "LO HE LEÍDO" ok? GRACIAS!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 3:** Gracias a todas esas personas que me dieron su apoyo! Os quiero mucho!!!! Besukis a todos/as

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 4:** Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias vosotros leéis, vosotros elegís.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 5: **Este fict estaba pensado que tuviera 2 o 3 capis, pero creo que se ha alargado un poquito más de lo previsto, pero no creo que falten muchos más, máximo 2 más (creo jajaja)! Besos!!!

* * *

...lo que se encontró no era muy común que se pudiera decir, era una concha de mar bastante grande en comparación con lo pequeñas que solían ser. Bastante extrañados, Hermione y Lucius se miraron.

-"¿Qué significa esto Lucius?"

-"La verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero mira haber si hay alguna nota que te lo explique ¿no?"

Dispuesta ha realizar lo que le había sugerido Lucius, Hermione se puso a darle vueltas a la concha y en la parte inferior (o interior jajaja no sé) se encontró una pequeña nota:

_"Un hombre no es hombre hasta que no oye su nombre de los labios de una mujer"=_

-"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Hermione

- "No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero tal vez.... sea....

-"UN ACERTIJO!!!!" gritó muy emocionada Hermione.

-"¿Pero debido a qué?¿Y por qué un acertijo y no... te lo dice con palabras claras?"

-"Bueno... yo creo que me quiere decir algo muy importante, y para probar si en verdad lo amo y no lo he olvidado, me lo dice en un acertijo, para que si me interesa saberlo, obviamente por amor, lo descubra. Jajajaja, pero en cierto modo no tiene sentido..."

-"A Draco le gustaban mucho los dragones no?" comentó Lucius.

-"Si.... "pero qué tiene que ver con el acertijo?"

-"Tenía muchos libros acerca de Dragones, no?"

-"S" contestó la chica sin enternder a qué quería llegar el hombre.

-"Su nombre significa Dragón..."

-"Espera, espera, pero ¿me puedes explicar que tiene todo eso que ver en cuanto al refrán?"

-"Muy sencillo, la respuesta está en el libro favorito de Draco, de Dragones, ¿sabes cuál es?"

-"Sí!!, Espera que voy a por él"

Bastante emocionada porque ya habían encontrado la solución al extraño acertijo, la morena se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ahí se puso a buscar como una loca. Al cabo de 20 minutos, la chica lo encontró.

Salió corriendo en dirección al salón y le entregó el libro a Lucius. Éste se puso a hojearlo, pero no había ninguna nota, bastante extrañado, Lucius tomó el libro y lo revisó lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que en el libro había algo subrayado, llamó a Hermione, y ambos se dispusieron a leerlo:

_"...olvidar el nombre......." _y ahí se cortaba lo subrayado, pero seguía cuatro páginas después...

_"..te puede provocar..." _pero de nuevo se volvía a cortar, siguieron pasando las páginas y encontraron otras palabras subrayadas...

_"...perderlo para siempre..."_ siguieron hojeando el libro pero ya no había nada más.

Se miraron, y como autómata, Hermione pronunció las palabras que habían encontrado, todas juntas:

-"Olvidar el nombre te puede provocar perderlo para siempre"

-"¡Ya lo entiendo, lo que quiere decir es...!"

* * *

_=la frase la encontré en internet y en fict de ff.net, espero que la autora no se ofenda, pero es que me parecía muy necesaria!!!_

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Jajaja!! Besitos a todos/as

TENGO MÁS DE 40 REVIEWS!!!!GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN REVIEW Y SIGUEN MI FICT!!!!

**CONTESTACI"N A REVIEWS 5-6 **

**(Algunas contestaciones de diferentes capítulos están juntas por ser de la misma persona)**

**lunawood: **Eso, eso, jajaja no pierdas la esperanza que tal vez vuelva, todavía no se sabe jajaja.

**Sora121:** jajajaja, soy un poco mala, pero no mucho jajaja. Espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes!

**Asil's Aiko: **jajaja Has acertado, lo he seguido! Jajaja. A ver si encuentras el gato encerrado jajaja!! Por cierto ¡Cuidado con las mesas jajaja!

**Kimmy-Angy: **Gracias por tu apoyo. Escríbeme otro review, o si quieres a mi cuenta (angel gotico 2000 (arroba) hotmail . com)(quítale los espacios) las dudas que tengas del capi jajaja que con mucho gusto las responderé!!! Jajaja En cuanto a lo de más cortos más rápidos, tienes razón jajajaja. Lo de Lucius, pues... digamos que todo en este mundo es posible!!! Besos!!

**Thurisaz7: **Me alegro que sea capaz de conseguir de dejar a alguien en la intriga del ¿qué pasará? Jajaja. Siento que mis capis sean muy cortos, pero intentaré ponerlos un poco más largos lo prometo jajaja

**Flor Malfoy: **jajaja, El capítulo anterior te aclaró las dudas!!! Jajaja. Espero que te guste este capi también jajaja. Espero que al caerte de la silla no te hayas echo mucho daño, que sino me voy a sentir culpable jajaja. La verdad es que antes de escribir el capi pensaba que iba a ser Draco, pero para teneros con un poco más de intriga jajaja. Besos!!!

**LadyDark Malfoy: **jajaja No es él!!, pero casi no? Es un Malfoy al fin y al cabo jajaja. Por cierto en la posdata, me hablas de un test que según esto te mandé, pero cuál es? Jajaja.

**anacci: **jajaja, No es tan malo jajaja ya verás, por cierto jaja yo soy un poco (mucho) mala, pero nada más!

**Mireia: **¿Qué te pareció? Jajaja. Espero no desilusionarte. Besos! Gracias por el apoyo!!

**Catrina Malfoy: **Me alegro de que te guste el fict jajaja muchas gracias!!! Se han aclarado tus dudas de quién es? jajaja!!

**amsp14: **jajaja Nop, no era jajaja pero casi, pues era un Malfoy jaja!! Besos!


	8. Hallando y entrando en lo desconocido

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1:** Los personajes no me pertenecen… bla, bla, ya se saben el rollo no?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 2:** Reviews!!!! Pliz! SI OS DA PEREZA (O FLOJERA) DEJAR UN REVIEW LARGO, S"LO ESCRIBIR VUESTRO NOMBRE Y "LO HE LEÍDO" OK? GRACIAS!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 3:** Gracias a todas esas personas que me dieron su apoyo! Os quiero mucho!!!! Besukis a todos/as

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 4:** Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias vosotros leéis, vosotros elegís.

* * *

-"... lo que quiere decir es..., no, no puede ser" Dijo Lucius pensativo.

-"¿El qué no puede ser?" Preguntó Hermione.

-"Bueno, pues el acertijo está muy claoa, creo, la idea principal de los dos "acertijos" que nos ha dado trata de un nombre, ¿me equivoco?"

-"Creo que no, eso es lo que yo he entendido de los dos acertijos. Pero sigo sin saber a que se refiere" Dijo Hermione bastante extrañada.

-"Pues según yo, es algo que tiene que ver con el nombre de Draco"

Pero ahí quedó la conversación, ya que Ginny anunció que la cena estaba lista y que ella se iba. Ambas personas estaban muy cansadas, así que decidieron descansar un poco y sentarse a cenar la deliciosa comida que Ginny amablemente se había ofrecido a preparar. Tratando de alejar un poco el tema de los acertijos estuvieron hablando de temas sin relevancia.

Una vez terminada la cena, Lucius Malfoy se dispuso a irse, pero Hermione le detuvo, pidiéndole que si no era molestia alguna y quería, que se podía quedar hasta el día siguiente, pues ya era muy tarde. Lucius agradecido le dijo que sí, pues estaba muy cansado. Hermione le fue a preparar el cuarto de invitados, pero al regresar, al pasar por el pasillo, se le cayó una lámpara, lo que provocó que los pequeños se despertaran. Los tomó en brazos y los llevó al salón. Lucius sonrió, en verdad le habían encantado sus pequeños nietos. Tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la meció hasta que se quedó dormida. Hermione tenía a Brian en brazos tratando de dormirlo.

Pasó la media noche, y todavía no se habían acostado (a los niños ya los habían acostado) pero sabían que si querían descifrar el acertijo rápido, y antes de la fecha del supuesto aniversario de Draco y Hermione, tendrían que descansar, así que se fueron a acostar.

Al día siguiente, la primera que se levantó fue Hermione, quien preparó un exquisito desayuno. Más tarde se levantaron los niños y al final Lucius. Estuvieron charlando y haciendo el payaso con los niños, para que se entretuvieran.

Por la tarde, cuando le iba a dar la merienda a los niños, Lucius se fue, prometiendo regresar al día siguiente. Al despedirse, Lucius le dijo Hermione:

--"Te juro, que si tengo que ir al infierno para ver de nuevo a mi hijo, voy. Y que si tengo que aariesgar mi vida por tí y por Draco, para que os volvais a ver y seais felices, lo har"Y con eso, se marchó. A Hermione no le dio tiempo de dar las gracias de lo rápido que se fue

Cogió a Alexandra en brazos y se puso a mecerla, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Al ratito, Brian se acercó a su madre y le enseñó la concha de mar.

-"Mami... ¿qué es esto?

-"Es una cosa que me ha dado papa"

-"Va a regresar!?"

-"No lo sé cariño, no lo se"

Brian se puso a llorar, diciendo que echaba mucho de menos a papá y se abrazó a la pierna de su madre, quien lo trató de consolar diciéndole que pronto regresaría.

Hermione estaba muy confusa, observó a sus hijos y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza (N/A: Es una expresión jajaja es como decir pensar) tratando de resolver el dichoso acertijo. Su hijo Brian todavía no se separaba de su pierna y la pequeña la miraba con ojos llorosos. Como quien trata de sacar la respuesta de la concha, la tomó entre sus manos, y hablando consigo misma en voz alta dijo:

-"Por qué te fuiste Draco, por....."

Nada más pronunciar el nombre de Draco, todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, todo empezó a hacerse borroso, sujetó bien a los niños para que no se asustaran. Lo último que vio antes de empezar a girar y dejar de sentir el suelo, fue la foto de su amado Draco.

* * *

¿¿¿¿Continuará???? O ¿lo dejo así?

Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que no puedo contestar a los reviews, pero en el siguiente capi (si hay) os contesto, lo prometo jajaja, pero si no hay, hago un capi exclusivo para las respuestas jajaja.

Besos!!!!!

Por cierto creo que este capi es el más largo que he hecho no? jajaja MUAK!!!!


	9. Llegando al punto de destino

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1:** Los personajes no me pertenecen!!!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 2:** Reviews!!!! Pliz!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 3:** Gracias a todas esas personas que me dieron su apoyo!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 4:** Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias vosotros leéis, vosotros elegís.

* * *

Cuando puso los pies en tierra firme aminoró la fuerza con la que había sostenido a los pequeños. No sabía dónde estaban, todo estaba cubierto por la niebla.

Mientras intentaba aclarar un poco la mente y divisar el paisaje a su alrededor, Brian le preguntó:

-"¿Qué ha pasado mamaíta?"

-"Creo que hemos viajado en un trasladador"

-"Ahhhh.... ¿qué es eso?" repuso el pequeño con una cara da haba (N/A: con cara de what??, así lo suelo decir jajaja)

-"Bueno, pues es un objeto con el cual te puedes mover de un sitio a otro aunque esté a millones de kilómetros" Le explicó Hermione

-"¡Fantástico, así puedo ir de cuarto en cuarto por la casa sin tener que caminar!" Gritó emocionado el pequeño

-"jajajaja, no cariño, la verdad es que... bueno déjalo, te lo explicaré mas tarde, corazón"

-"Mamaíta..... ¿dónde estamos?" preguntó inquieto

-"No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor que me des la mano para que vayamos a investigar, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Sip!"

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato, hasta que Alexandra se puso a llorar debido al hambre. Estaban muy cansados (Hermione y Brian), así que decidieron sentarse a descansar para luego seguir con la "investigación", puesto que no habían podido distinguir nada por culpa de la lluvia. Al sentarse en una piedra, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ésta tenía una forma un poco extraña, algo así como una curva, como si la piedra estuviera esculpida y tallada para algún propósito en especial; se puso de pie para observarla mejor, y se quedó muy sorprendida al ver que era una losa de esas en las que se escriben en los cementerios, el nombre, la fecha de nacimiento y muerte de la persona enterrada.

Bastante confusa, se fue a poner en frente de la losa, pero paró a tiempo antes de caer, con la niña en brazos y el niño de la mano, a un hoyo, el cual acertadamente supuso, que sería para el ataúd. Dentro del hoyo había un señor muy mayor que estaba terminando de cavar el agujero.

-"Disculpe señor" preguntó Hermione

-"Digame señorita, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?"

-"Bueno.. la verdad es que me gustaría saber dónde estoy, es que me he perdido" contestó con bastante vergüenza

-"Está en el cementerio de la familia Malfoy"

-"¿Cómo?"questionó Hermione muy asustada, preocupada y.... con todos los malos sentimientos juntos

-"Disculpe, antes de que se vaya, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

-"Por supuesto, cómo no" Contestó educadamente

-"Me puede decir, si no es mucha molestia con qué o cómo ha llegado aquí, es que es muy difícil entrar a alguna propiedad de los Malfoy sin el consentimiento de alguno de estos"

-"Ahhh... Pues he llegado con un translador" dijo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la concha de su bolsillo.

-"Usted es la esposa de el Sr. Draco ¿cierto?" afirmó el anciano más que pregunt

-"¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?"

-"A decir verdad la estaba esperando hace 2 días, pero por lo visto le costó algo de tiempo encontrar la contraseña adecuada"

-"Y se puede saber para qué me esperaba" dijo Hermione intentando ocultar la curiosidad fallidamente.

-"Es que hace algún tiempo, no le puedo decir cuanto, una persona de la cual no le puedo decir tampoco nada me dio una cosita para usted"

-"¿Cómo????" Hermione no se lo podía creer esto era un juego, cómo era posible? Mientras tenía esos pensamientos, el señor había sacado una carta con destinatario a nombre de Hermione Malfoy

-"¿Señora Hermione Malfoy?"

-"Dígame" contestó saliendo de sus cavilaciones

-"Tenga esta carta"

-"Gracias"

Sin más rodeos la abrió, pero antes de ponerse a leer, su hijo Brian, le preguntó:

-"Mami, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

-"Claro"

-"¿La puedes leer en voz alta para que yo también me entere de lo que está escrito?"

-"Espera que la abra, y entonces sí ¿vale?"

El pequeño asintió. Cuidadosamente, tratando de no romper la cara ni el sobre, la abrió...

_Allá donde esté el hoyo de la muerte,_

_Allá donde se encuentre su nombre_

_Detallado por la fecha de su fin,_

_Yace el alma y carta de un amante_

_A su fiel y dulce dama_

_Encadenada por las ligaduras _

_De su devoto pretendiente._

-"Mama, ¿a qué se refiere?"

-"Creo que es otro acertijo, como el del translador, lo que pasa es que este, según yo es más obvio"

-"¿Por?"

-"Es algo complicado de explicar, cuando seas un poco más mayor te lo explicaré ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Vale, pero es una promesa ¿¡ehh!!??"

Asintió positivamente hacia su hijo. Estaba pensando en las diferentes posibilidades del acertijo:

_Allá donde esté el hoyo de la muerte,_

Eso podía significar el lugar donde se enterraba a los muertos, o mejor dicho el hoyo en el que se mete el ataúd

_Allá donde se encuentre su nombre_

_Detallado por la fecha de su fin,_

Esos dos versos, me pueden estar dando el lugar exacto, en la lápida.

_Yace el alma y carta de un amante_

Esto... a lo mejor es lo que se encuentra en ese lugar, que por lógica suya, debía ser una carta.

_A su fiel y dulce dama_

_Encadenada por las ligaduras _

_De su devoto pretendiente._

Y estos tres versos a la persona que iba dirigida, o sea a ella.

Después de todo el análisis del acertijo, Hermione, se paró a pensar fríamente en todo:

Si dice que _a su fiel y dulce dama... _ENTONCES LO HA ESCRITO DRACO!!!!!

Pero no puede ser, no puede estar muerto!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Continuará!!!!

Siento la tardanza, pero es que no podía concentrarme jajaja. Besos a todas, siento no contestar reviews, pero es que no tengo tiempo!!!!

El próximo capítulo lo intentaré!

Gracias a los lectores!!!!!!!

Besos!


	10. No llores si me amas

**DEDICADO A... **Neni!!, por ser alguien tan especial en mi vida. Espero que cuando llegue el momento recuerdes estas palabras (ya sabrás cuál es el momento): "Son amistades cortas pero tan profundas que te dejan marcado de por vida" TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!! (yo más!) Besos!!!!!!

**GRACIAS...** A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE HAN ESTADO APOYANDO A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA!

Siento MUCHO la demora, jajaja en verdad, pero estuve dudando en continuar el fict, pero al fin lo hice, lo continué!! Espero que este capi os recompense por la espera! Besos y a leer!!!!!!

* * *

....Pero no puede ser, no puede estar muerto!!!!!!!!!! 

Se quedó pensando una largo tiempo, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-"¡¿_Cómo es posible que haya muerto!? Es injusto" _Pensaba amargamente Hermione. Tratando de mostrarse fuerte ante su hijo, volvió a releer la carta. Al terminar de leerla, una voz a su lado le dijo:

-" El amor por la fuerza nada vale, la fuerza sin amor es energía gastada en vano. Los suspiros son aire y van al aire. Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar, dime mujer, cuando el amor se olvida, ¿sabes a donde va?"

Se dio la vuelta para ver quién le había dicho tan linda frase. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al anciano que le entregó la carta, la primera y única persona con la que se encontró en el cementerio.

-"Pero señor, ese amor, en mi corazón sigue vigente, ¿cómo voy a saber yo dónde va el amor olvidado cuando a mi único y primer amor no lo he desterrado de mi corazón?"

-"Eso es de lo que debes darte cuenta, como no lo has olvidado, él seguirá presente en tu vida"

-"¿Pero qué tiene que ver?" Preguntó la chica contrariada

-"El amor por la fuerza nada vale..."

- "Vamos, que no puedo forzar al amor cierto?"

-"...la fuerza sin amor es energía gastada en vano..."

-"¿Que no merece intentar amar a alguien por la fuerza, pues no sería la felicidad?" El anciano asintió ante las suposiciones de la chica, y siguió con la frase...

- "...los suspiros son aire y van al aire. Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar..."

- "Todo vuelve o se va a un lugar" El anciano volvió a asentir

-"...dime mujer, cuando el amor se olvida, ¿sabes a donde va?"

-"El amor nunca se olvida" Dijo Hermione sin percatarse de lo que decía hasta que salió de sus labios. Se tapó la boca con la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? Hija, solo hablaste con tu corazón, escúchalo"

Hermione asintió lentamente. Ahora comprendía todo, todos esos años, los consejos que le habían dado, eran incorrectos. Por mucho que lo intentara, jamás podría olvidar a Draco, podría superarlo, pero jamás lo enterraría en el olvido; siempre estaría presente.

El anciano, estaba esperando ver si la chica se daba cuenta de dónde la quería llevar el acertijo.

-"Pequeña," dijo llamándola, despertándola de su ensimismamiento

-"Disculpe, ¿sería tan amable de mostarme dónde está enterra..... la lápida de Draco Malfoy por favor?"

Inmediatamente el hombre la llevó al lugar indicado. Hermione se quedó maravillada, alrededor del lugar todo estaba cubierto con flores rosas y blancas, todo era tan hermoso! Se acercó al lugar donde supuestamente estaba su amado, pero lo único que encontró fue la lápida con el agujero, donde supuestamente va el ataúd, vacío. En la lápida había una nota (otra!!!!), justo encima de la fecha de la muerte. Retiró la carta, y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ¡no había fecha de muerte! Ya más animada, se sentó en el suelo con la niña en brazos y buscó al niño con la mirada para que se viniera a sentar, pero estaba tan embelesado con la belleza de las rosas que dejó que siguiera allí.

Se puso a leer la carta, en voz alta, que decía así...

_No llores si me amas..._

_¡Si conocieras el don de Dios y lo que es el cielo!__¡Si pudieras oir el cántico de los ángeles y verme en medio de ellos!¡Si pudieras ver desarrollarse ante tus ojos los horizontes, los campos eternos y los nuevos senderos que atravieso!¡Si por un instante pudieras contemplar como yo la belleza ante la cual todas las otras bellezas palidecen! ¡Tú me has visto, me has amado en el país de las sombras, y no te resignas a verme y amarme en el país de las inmutables realidades! _

_Créeme, cuando la muerte venga romper tus ligaduras, como ha roto las que a mi me encadenaban y cuando un día que Dios ha fijado y conoce, tu alma venga a este cielo en que te ha precedido la mía, ese día volverás a ver a aquel que te amaba y que siempre te ama y encontrarás su corazón con todas sus ternuras purificadas. _

_Volverás a verme pero transfigurado, estático y feliz, no ya esperando la muerte, sino avanzando contigo a quien llevaré de la mano por los senderos nuevos de la luz y de la vida, bebiendo con embriaguez a los pies de Dios un néctar del cual nadie se saciará jamás._

_Enjuga tus lágrimas y no llores si me amas._

Al terminar de leer la carta se puso a llorar desconsoladamente

-"Draco ha muerto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!POR QUÉ??!!!!!!NO ES JUSTO QUE ME LO HAYAN QUITADO!!!"

Estuvo llorando durante un rato, hasta que el anciano le dijo que la leyera de nuevo en voz alta, como la vez anterior.

Hermione ni siquiera se preguntó el por qué de esa sugerencia, tan solo hizo lo que le pidió.

_"...Enjuga tus lágrimas y no llores si me amas"_

Al llegar a esa frase se detuvo, para respirar, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos...

-"Pero, vida, todavía no conozco lo que es el cielo sin tí; todavía no he oído el cántico de los ángeles excepto tu voz angelical; todavía no he visto belleza más pura que la tuya; todavía no te podré llevar de la mano por los senderos de la luz, pero sí por los únicos senderos que conozco, los del amor; y mi vida, enjuga tus lágrimas y no llores si me amas".

Hermione estaba atónita, no conseguía reaccionar hasta que el hombre se acercó y la besó con una pasión contenida, ternura, pero sobretodo con mucho amor.

-"DRACO!!!!!!! TE EXTRAÑÉ, TE AMO!!!" decía Hermione sin poder contener la alegría. Ante los gritos de la madre la pequeña se despertó, y Brian se acerco corriendo gritando: "Papá, papá, has vuelto!"

Draco no cabía en sí de la emoción, tenía a toda su familia junta. Cogió al niño en brazos y le preguntó a Hermione:

-"Y esta hermosa pequeña?"

-"Ella es Alexandra."

Ante la cara atónita que tenía el hombre, le explicó brevemente:

-"Es tu hija, corazón. Tenemos tanto de que hablar, que nos falta tiempo..."

-"Tengo toda mi vida para escucharte, adorarte y amarte".

* * *

FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!!FIN!!!! 

Está terminado!!!!! Parece increíble cierto? jajaja Estoy tan contenta. Cuando empecé el capi pensé qeu este iba a ser el penúltimo, pero por lo visto ha sido el último. Espero que os halla gustado. Espero un review para saber su opinión acerca del encontronazo! Besos!!!!

Tengo pensado publicar un fict en el que pienso incluir algunos de mis poemas, lo digo para que cuando lo publique lo leais siiiiiiiiiiii??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (no sé cuando lo voy a publicar)

Aquí está la contestación a los reviews de algunos capis pasados jajaja, siento haber tardado tanto!!

Espero que no falte ninguna!!!!!! Sino me lo dicen!

**CONTESTACION A REVIEWS 7-8-9!!**

**Mariamme Valmont: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fict. Pero ¿¿quién eres?? ¿¿de dónde te conozco?? Espero que en el próximo review se aclare mi duda! Besitos!

**Majo Rincón: **Cuánto tiempo!!!!!! Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado el fict. De verdad que está muy triste? A propósito la sugerencia..... No está mal... pero creo que vamos a cambiarle tu nombre por el mío ¿va? Jajajaja Muchos Besos Wapa, cuidate!!!!! Te echo de menos

**SBM-ANgiE: **Hola! Gracias por leer mi fict. La pregunta que tienes voy a tratar de responderla. Mira todas son canciones excepto el acertijo del último capi, que lo he escrito yo. Eso responde tu duda? No te preocupes que si pongo algún poema que haya escrito yo, a gritos diré que es mío. Espero que leas mi próximo fict!!!Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!

**Lady Dark Malfoy: **jajaja, no, no lo he dejado, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo por falta de ciertos asuntillos personales sin importancia, pero no te preocupes ¡ya llegué! No te preocupes, que Draco PUEDE que aparezca pronto, pero puede que no aparezaca!! Jajajaja Besiños!

**Jo: **Hola!! Siento defraudarte jajajaja, pero esa pareja no estaba dentro de mis pensamientos. Pero de todas formas... sigue leyendo plis!!

**Earathien: **Mi propósito es el de dejar a la gente picada con la lectura, unas veces lo consigo, como contigo y tus amigas, pero otras no. Espero no defraudarte. Un beso.

**Herms 16: **Lo sigo, lo sigo, lo sigo!!! Jajajaja. Espero tu review con tu opinión y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Besos!

**Flor Malfoy: **No te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes! Jajaja. Lo importante es que lo dejaste, antes o después, pero llegó! Jajajaj, me hizo mucha gracia la expresión de que lo tengo "ah" jajaja, está rarita jajaj, pero supongo que la entendí bien. Muchas gracias y siento mucho la demora. Besotes!

**Ross Malfoy: **Jajajaja, ¡no te muerdas las uñas!, jjajajaja que te vas a quedar sin ellas! ¿En verdad te gustó el fict? Si es así, me alegro jajaja. Por cierto, está muy triste el fict? (me refiero a muy muy muy muy muy muy muy triste!)

**Thurisaz: **¡No he dejado la historia! lo tenía pensado, pero creo que me ganó la curiosidad de saber que pondré al final, porque todavía no lo tengo decidido! Espero que te guste este capi también.

**Sayapabu-Potter**: Gracias!! Me halagas! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir! Claro que seguiré leyendo tu fict!! Muchos Besos!

**Lunawood** Espero que te haya gustado el capi ¡dejame un review! Gracias!

**Kimmy Angy**: Aquí esta el capi, siento haberme demorado tanto!!!! Gracias Besos!! En cuanto al acertijo.... Si me dices cual de los dos te quedó confuso, te lo digo con mucho gusto!

**sora121**: Aquí estoy! Siento no haber pasado por tu historia de nuevo, he estado muy ocupada sorry! Besos, espero no defraudarte en este capi! 

**Asil Black & Aiko's** Siento que los capis sean más pequeños que tu perrito! Jaajajjaa. Intentaré hacerlos más largos. Jajajaj Gracias por leer!! Besitos!!!

**Amsp14: **jajaja ¡te gustó? Jajaja Muchas gracias por seguir mi fict. Besotes Wapa!!!

**Rai- Potter: **En verdad es la primera vez que te cae "un poco mejor" Lucius? Jajaja, la verdad es que yo siempre, dependiendo del momento me lo imagino de una forma! Jajaja (estoy loca!!!) Eso sí, en los libros sí que te dan ganas de darle un BUEN escarmiento cierto?


End file.
